


press on, cowboy

by NarcissusPhinea



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Drabblish, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In dedication of Pride month, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Random & Short, vaguely angsty but what did you expect from this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: imagine a world where you can marry whoever you want.





	press on, cowboy

Jack dreamed, sometimes. 

  
He was just staring out at his horses when it first occurred to him, thinking (which was surprising because he was always the excitable one. Ennis was the one who thought, and usually too much for his own good). In his mind's eye he could see normal people walking around like people do. Maybe a park, maybe a ranch, maybe just the street. Anything. And just like you might see a teenager and their flame (they've just announced they're goin' steady! their parents know it won't last long, but they'll let 'em do what they do) holding hands and grinning at each other like fools, there would be people doin' that. Except they'd both be male or both be female.

  
No one would be weird about it, or whisper, or disown nobody. No one would, God forbid, bring out the fuckin' steel.

  
A place where you could go to a church and talk about your husband and the pastor would congratulate you on your marriage and not tell you to get the hell out.

  
Jack knew he was more optimistic than Ennis by a long shot. Maybe more careless too. But even he wasn't dumb enough to expect that to happen in any time he was alive.

  
It was just nice to think of, is all. Pass the time between secretive meetings where he could fuck a man in peace and end up just a little bit more broken-hearted by the end of it. 

Reality was so rarely kind to him the way fantasies were.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha and he never does get to see that future. bc he's dead.  
> sorry I'm crying too
> 
> if you're sad then read 'it could get easier (if you want it to)' by biblionerd07. it's on here and if you haven't read it, it's literally so good? it's the happy ending we all need


End file.
